


Drabbles

by Sirocco



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirocco/pseuds/Sirocco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles I've written and decided to post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

I never really believed in God. I've been to church of course. Who hasn't? But I didn't really think the stories the priest talked about were true.  
I mean, how could they? Just didn't seem possible.  
And according to science, it wasn't.  
Science had all the answers.  
That is something I could believe in. 

Atleast I did until a Norse Trickster God turned my car into ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me for any grammatic errors and such.


End file.
